Fate: Calamity Trigger
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: The Holy Grail War has begun once again. New enemies and new allies arises. But, is the end of the Holy Grail War truly the ultimate goal? Someone is manipulating the strings of fate. The balance of the world is distorted.
1. Dispatched in darkest hour

**Author's Notes**: a crossover fanfic between **BlazBlue** and **Fate Stay Night**.

**BlazBlue** has tons of references to the "**Nasuverse**". In fact, **BlazBlue** is Arc Systems Work's version of **Melty Blood** and **Fate Stay Night**, combined. So, crossovers between these series is actually normal.

The plot is focused on the canon storyline of BlazBlue, but it also has some focus on the canon storyline of Fate Stay Night as well. So, this may contain spoilers.

**Pairings**: Jin X Saber, Jin X Rin, Ragna X Noel. Hints of Jin X Tsubaki, Ragna X Rachel and Shirou X Sakura

**  
**Chapter 1** – Dispatched in darkest hour

_The time has come._

_Seven Magicians will participate._

_These "Masters" will employ the use of familiars from seven separate classes called "Servants" and cross swords with each other for the one and only Holy Grail._

_That is… _

_The war for the Holy Grail._

**13th Hierarchal City: Kagutsuchi – Military Academy**

The hallways of the Military Academy illuminated the transparent, glossy floors as an elegant young man walked on it's marble beauty with utter unfazed expression, guided by numerous lines of bright candle lights as his footsteps echoes through the hallway.

The young man looked on the familiar doors leading to the dormitories designing the hallways. Even after about a year since he graduated, and even after that bloody war, not a single thing changed. The candles, the marble floor, the glowing runes, the windows, the numerous doors, the sounds of nearby trees, the sounds of his own footsteps. Nothing changed.

Once again, he had been ordered by the higher-ups of the Novus Orbis Librarium to go to the Military Academy to put him on another mission. But since the meeting is in the Academy, the mission must be mixed with academic decisions.

The young man let out a brief sigh of relief as he reached the rather big door that serves as the entrance to the conference room. Truth be told, it's tiring to walk all the way from his office inside the NOL headquarters to this place.

He slowly opened the door. Revealing the whole council of the NOL and the Military Academy. All seated formally in a large table. Waiting for him.

"Ahh… Major Jin Kisaragi. Knight of the NOL, and the legendary Hero of Ikaruga. We've been expecting you. Please, have a seat so we can start."

Jin felt awkward in his current state. He has been long used to these kinds of meeting. But the feeling of awkwardness of him being only in his early 20's, while the men seated before him are probably twice or even thrice his age didn't get to be easily ignored. Yet, he is respected and admired just as much as them.

Jin ignored what he was feeling, and humbly greeted them.

"I am very honored, sir. Major Jin Kisaragi reporting, sir. I'm very sorry for my tardiness."

Taking a seat, Jin readies himself for any signs of his next mission.

"First, let me give thanks to our Lord God. Who gave us this opportunity to meet together. And for giving our young hero such a great blessing."

For Jin, this is a familiar gesture. He began to stand up and watched as the other councils stood up just the same.

All of them placed their fists on their chests, and closed their eyes. Just like honorable Knights.

_God of heaven and earth. Our Father who art in heaven. We humbly give thanks to you. For giving us such blessings and for you giving us incomparable lives. We are not worthy to be by your side. For we are sinners, who are nothing but dirt before your feet. But oh, Father. You're kindness is incomparable to anyone. We are sinners, yet you have forgiven us and rescued us from death itself. The least we can do, is pass peace and judgement in honor of your holy name._

_We thank you Father, for hearing the pleas of your servants. We are indebted to you. Now and forever._

_Amen._

Once the prayer is over, they took their seats. The briefing started immediately, afterwards.

"Major… We have received news from the Imperator Librarius that another War is going to be initiated somewhere in the outskirts of the hierarchal cities."

Jin just nodded at that statement. He didn't care who said the statements. All he cares about was the mission.

"And what kind of War is it, sir?"

"The records of this War is in some books in the Military Academy. Major. In your days here in the Academy through the past years, you are a constant Valedictorian, a model student, and you are so skillful and talented that you are the head of the student council, you also have the looks of a beautiful angel. Because of these traits, I'm sure you know some records of this War. A War the happens once every ten years."

Jin didn't really paid attention to the compliments. He had read many books in his Military Academy days. He recalled something about a War that happens once every ten years. He didn't paid full attention to that record, either. But, he has to make sure.

"Yes, sir. I have read some records of it. This war may happen outside or inside of the hierarchal cities. It's a war of Masters and Servants. The Holy Grail War."

"Correct. It's a war that only the most strongest will win. The Imperator Librarius confirmed to us that the place where it will broke out is in Fuyuki City in Japan."

Jin closed his eyes, and tried thinking. Although, it is completely useless. Again, he will be participating in another war. Just the thought of it makes his stomach churn. But as always, he doesn't have the right to complain. As the orders of the Novus Orbis Librarium are absolute.

"It's the duty of the NOL to keep peace in this world. Even if we have to kill to attain that peace. We must put an end to any conflicts. Because of this Holy Grail War, many innocent people are already dying. The weapons used to kill the victims appeared to be Swords, Spears and the like."

"I understand, sir."

"Major. Your next mission is to put an end to this so-called Holy Grail War and attain peace. We cannot allow this War to continue happening. Otherwise, many more innocent people will die. Since you are gifted with the cold magic powers of ice using your Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa, even without a "Servant", you have a chance of stopping this war."

Jin nodded at what the older man said.

"Major. You are a very accomplished Knight of the NOL. Your achievements in battle are legendary. Therefore, we cannot hand this dangerous mission to anyone else other than you."

"I understand, sir."

"But, Major. You cannot put an end to this War without acquiring any information. Therefore, we have prepared a form for you to be a student at one of the schools in Fuyuki City."

The older man waved a hand and a soldier passed him a paper. And he handed it to Jin. He can completely make out the words "Homurabara Gakuen – Private School" on the header.

"Major. You are to be disguised as one of the students in that school. Because of your youthful looks, no one will know that you are from the NOL. The reason is because the Imperator Librarius have spotted that some of the participants of the Holy Grail War is attending in that same school. It is a perfect opportunity for you to gather information. We have already informed your family regarding this matter, and asked them to give you a proper housing facility in Fuyuki City during your stay there."

"Also, to avoid any suspicion. You cannot bring anyone with you. Even if it's your direct subordinate."

Jin felt a sigh of relief at that. Good thing he doesn't have to bring that piece of thrash along.

Jin read the rest of the document, and it is proper enough for him to be a student in that school. He puts the paper down. His face stoic and unfazed.

"I understand, sir. I, Major Jin Kisaragi, Knight of the Novus Orbis Librarium, humbly accept this mission."

"We thank you, Major Jin Kisaragi. This council meeting is now over. Once again, let us give thanks to our Lord God."

Once again, all of them stood up and placed their fists on their chests, and closed their eyes. Preparing for their closing prayer.

_God of heaven and earth. Our Father who art in heaven. We humbly give thanks to you. This crucial meeting could never have been possible without you. We thank you for giving us wisdom on this very day. And as we leave this place, guide us with your light of faith and love. Let no works of darkness come in our way._

_We also would like to ask of you. Oh, holy Father. Please, watch over our finest Knight, Jin Kisaragi. He will need every strength, guidance and protection he can get._

_We thank you Father, for hearing the pleas of your servants. We are indebted to you. Now and forever._

_Amen._

"You are dismissed, Major."

Jin bowed his head. And walked forward to the exit. His hand stopped at the doorknob. And he stayed there for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong, Major?"

He heard one of the councils. Noticing his rather paralyzed form.

"Nothing is wrong, sir. Please, forgive me for spacing out."

He proceeded to open the door and took his leave. Once outside, he looked at the windows. Seeing the bright sunlight illuminate the trees with it's rays. Birds are chirping. And a sudden blow of air gently caressed his face.

"Hmph…"

He proceeded to think about the Holy Grail War. This war is very new to him. And he remembered reading that the winner will gain any wish they want. But for Jin, wishes are completely useless. He doesn't have anything to wish for, anyway.

He'll just do whatever he can to stop this so-called war, and then get back to normal.

Jin let out a rather sly smile as he walked outside of the Academy towards the NOL headquarters.

**Fuyuki City – Kotomine Church**

"I command thee…"

With her eyes closed, focusing on the ritual she was performing, she raised a hand and continued to chant words to summon her own Servant.

Rin Tohsaka wants to be able to summon Saber. The strongest of the Servants.

"Thou shall come forth to my side. Thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's Haven. If though accepts to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here. I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity. Come forth for the circle of constraint."

With those words, the magical rune below her lifted up to her body with a glowing red light. As if the rune has a mind of it's own.

"Oh, guardian of the balance!"

The magical rune dissolved in a bright red light covering the whole room in a bright red glow.

"I have, without a doubt, drawn the best card I could."

With utter confidence, she emitted those words. She was distracted by a loud noise nearby, making her fall back and landed in her butt. The sound is coming from the main room in the church, as if something has fallen from the sky.

"… What?"

With that, she ran as fast as she could to the direction of the sound. The sound seems to came from the main door to the preaching room. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck fast because of how old it is. She pushed hard atleast three times before the door finally opened. Revealing a somewhat tall, white-haired and a rather dark-skinned man, wearing a long red dress-coat and a tight black suit underneath.

"My, my… I… Sure got picked by a wonderful Master."

He then turned his head up fully. And he noticed that his Master's expression is not very pleasant.

Rin's arms are crossed, and wears a very disappointed look on her face.

_Archer!An Archer Class! I focused all my determination on the ritual and centered all of my magic. And then I got an Archer Class! That's very unfortunate._

To be continued…

**  
**Author's Notes**: Okay. That's Chapter 1. I'm well on my way on the next Chapter. And I want to be able to know if you're all interested for this story to be continued. I will highly appreciate reviews and feedbacks. See you all, next time. ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 2 - The Knight of the NOL


	2. The Knight of the NOL

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now it's time to continue on with this story. Since many of you wanted me to continue this. Your wish is my command. I aim to please. ^_^

Without further adeiu, LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

****  
Chapter 2 **– Knight of the NOL

_**13th Hierarchal City: Kagutsuchi – Kisaragi Family Manor: Jin's Room**_

Jin's mind is a mess since the day the higher-ups of the NOL ordered him to be dispatched outside of Kagutsuchi to Fuyuki City in Japan. He has been looking at the school form one of the councils gave to him.

His mind continued reading: "Homurabara Gakuen – Private School".

His family had no complaints about his mission, either. As always, his siblings just told him some annoying words in the form of jealousy, such as: "The only reason you're in such a great state is because of your family name. Nothing more!" and "You're just lucky!" or whatever. He doesn't need to reply to those stupid idiots.

It's not as if he's contented with all of his accomplishments.

In his days in the Military Academy, he is a constant valedictorian, a model student, being referred by many as a "Senpai", being able to manage the facilities within the school as the prime head of the Military Academy's Student Council. And in the day of his graduation, he received medals, trophies, ranks, anything. Anything that any man would fight and die for is in his possession.

And then, not long after his graduation, he was sent to battle the rebelling Ikaruga Union and gave victory to the Novus Orbis Librarium. And then, He is now known as the "Hero of Ikaruga". An elegant young man who commandeered soldiers in a bloody war who are twice or even thrice his age.

He could still remember clearly what happened in that hellish war.

Corpses are everywhere. Painted full with crimson red liquid. Not even children were spared. Innocent forests of trees and flowers are burning like hellfire. The environment made him feel that he is in hell, itself. The way he froze, sliced and killed every soldiers of Ikaruga who got in his way, the way their blood splatter on his own body and face, and the way he froze the great leader of the Ikaruga Union, Tenjou to death.

Even after all those accomplishments, even after all that's happened, he felt completely empty. To the point that he is afraid that he will be completely empty until the day he dies.

"Bullshit... Nothing but utter nothingness…"

He muttered a curse as he placed the paper on his desk.

The rest of the NOL Staff already know of his leave. Noel is no exception. And still remembers the look on their faces when they received the news.

They were questioning him, cheering for him, encouraging him, smiling at him and wishing him lucks from Gods themselves. He faked a smile at them. Inside, he doesn't even care. And he can't stand seeing the face of that piece of trash. That Noel Vermillion who looks identical to the person he once loves, and then later, hates the most.

There is one person who isn't there.

His childhood friend.

He was expecting for her to be there to see him. But, his childhood friend never came.

He visited the Yayoi Manor, earlier. But her parents said that their one and only daughter wasn't there, either.

He needs to see her. One last time before he leaves. If there's anything that can brighten his spirit, it's her.

As he was thinking about this, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. As expected, the door was answered by one of their Maids. Moments later, the Maid came up to his room and knocks on his door.

"Come in…"

The door slowly opened. Revealing one of the Kisaragi Family's handful of beautiful maids.

"Jin-sama. Please, forgive me for disturbing your rest. Tsubaki-sama is here."

With that, Jin's eyes shot opened widely. How ironic that when he was thinking about her, she would suddenly come to his Family's Manor. He maintained his composure and smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much. I'll be right down."

Jin suddenly noticed something odd in the Maid's face. She was stattering.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"It's… Umm… No problem, sir! Umm… P-please… Excuse me, sir!"

With that, the elegant Maid bowed and left the room. Leaving a questioning Jin.

"What's with her?"

He shrugged off what happened and proceeded to walk down from his room to meet his childhood friend.

When he got down, Tsubaki is indeed there. In front of the large stairs leading to the main rooms of the Kisaragi Manor. Clad in an elegant blue dress, long tight white gloves, and high-heeled white boots. She appears to be carrying a boquet of red roses. Eagerly waiting for her beloved childhood friend. Her wishes have been granted when she spotted him, walking gracefully down the large stairs. Like a charming beautiful prince about to greet the princess he wants to marry.

Jin stopped in front of her.

"Tsubaki… I'm glad to see you… What brings you here?"

"Jin-Niisama?"

She could not contain it, anymore. She wrapped her arms around his strong but slender body. Her eyes began to emit tears. She's still holding on to her boquet of red roses+.

She is crying.

He put one of his hands on her head and gently rubbed it. Like petting a young and helpless cat.

Tsubaki may act with authority when she is around the Military Academy or the NOL Headquarters. But in truth, this is her true personality.

"Jin-Niisama! You're leaving! You're leaving me, again! Why does the NOL like to take you away from me so much?"

Jin can't help but feel guilty at those words. Indeed, he has been hardly spending time with her ever since his graduation. He isn't even answering her calls, properly.

Everytime she calls him, she complains that all she hears was:

"_Hello! This is Jin Kisaragi. I'm not at home right now. Please, kindly leave me any important message and I will reply to you as soon as possible. Thank you."_

Even after those words, Tsubaki kept on convincing herself that Jin is there. And that he's just too busy to answer any calls. She always replies to that message, even if knowing that he is not there.

"_Hello, Jin-Niisama! How are you? Are you doing well? You're not answering my calls as often, anymore. I know I may be disturbing you, and I know that maybe you're too busy. But, I just want to talk to you. I want to hear your sweet voice. I miss you, Jin-Niisama."_

In truth, inside her heart, she only wants him to promise her one thing.

"_Please… Don't leave me, Jin-Niisama…"_

As she thought on those happenings, she hugged him even tighter. As if letting go of him will result in him leaving her, permanently.

Jin is not really good with words. He is not even good in encouraging in others. But for Tsubaki, he has to try.

"Tsubaki… The Imperator's orders are absolute. We all know that, right? For the orders of the Imperator are born from justice, itself. Even you know this, right? It has been a core belief of the Duo Decim's Royal Families for generations."

With that, Tsubaki released him and wiped her own tears.

"Jin-Niisama… I know that… But why you, of all people? Why is it have to be you who is always doing these kinds of missions?"

"Because… As they say, I'm the only one capable… And I have no right to complain."

Tsubaki felt her own words stuck in her tounge. And she can't even bring them out. What Jin said was true.

"I am just like any other human-beings… I am merely a mortal in service of others for the greater good… Someday, I may also have to bid farewell to this world."

"But, Jin-Niisama…"

Jin interrupted her by placing a finger on her mouth. And decided to just changed the subject to avoid hurting her further.

"Tsubaki… I will leave tomorrow… Will you… Be able to see me off?"

Tsubaki's eyes heightened and she wrapped her arms around him, once more.

"Yes! Of course, Jin-Niisama!"

"Thank you… Tsubaki."

They stayed in each other's arms for a long while. Enjoying the essence of being with each other. For Tsubaki, these kinds of moments are a treasure for her. Treasures that cannot be equaled by anything. And after a long silenced moment, he released her. Causing her to sigh a breath of annoyance because of losing his warmth.

She gave him the boquet of red rose she was holding.

"Jin-Niisama… It's for you…"

Jin accepted the boquet and examined it. The roses glittered happily, as if the roses are overjoyed seeing him. They're the most beautiful roses he had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, Tsubaki… Thank you…"

Tsubaki smiled embarrassedly. Her cheeks emitting soft, warm blushes.

"I took good care of those roses in our garden so I can give them to you, Jin-Niisama…"

Jin closed his eyes and admired the smell of the roses.

"It's a good thing they were able to bloom fully, earlier. They were healthy enough for me to pick them up."

"Is that so?"

Tsubaki suddenly remembered that there's a meeting to called on by the Yayoi Family, later. And she is needed there.

"Jin-Niisama…"

"You have to go, right?"

"Y-yes…"

Tsubaki felt guilty. Even though it's important business, she felt sad leaving Jin, again.

"Go, Tsubaki… I'll see you again…"

Tsubaki once again emitted tears from her eyes. But it's very obvious on her expression that she's resisting them. Her cheeks emitting warm blushes.

She inched her face closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Light as it was, the kiss was deep enough to have a mix of affection in it.

"Tomorrow. Please, wait for me…"

"I will…"

Tsubaki proceeded to ran to the exit. But, not before turning around and gently waved her hand at him.

Jin waved the same and watched as Tsubaki disappeared through the door. He once again looked at the boquet of roses his childhood friend gave to him.

Perhaps, he may not be as empty as he thought he is.

With that, Jin smelled the roses one last time before going back to his room.

**  
**Author's Notes: **Okay, that's Chapter 2. This Chapter is focused merely on Jin and Tsubaki. So, there's literally no scenes of Fate Stay Night here. Once again, let me know if you want me to continue this story. As usual, reviews and feedbacks are greatly appreciated.

See you all next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 3 – The Dark City of Fuyuki


	3. The Dark City of Fuyuki

**Author's Notes**: Okay, here we go. In this Chapter, you will expect that Jin is no longer in Kagutsuchi and is now in Fuyuki City in Japan. Updates are going smoothly because I have already planned some of the Chapters ahead, already. And since I'm not quite busy yet.

If I were you, I'll make the best of these updates while I'm still not busy. Read and enjoy them, and don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks. ^_^

By the way, there's a surprise in this Chapter. I forgot to mention that there will be characters from **Tsukihime/Melty Blood **who will make an appearance here. Read on!

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 3 – **The Dark City of Fuyuki

**13th Hierarchal City: Kagutsuchi – Kisaragi Family Manor: Jin's Room**

He woke up feeling very uneasy. Its as if he just wants to sleep some more. But, that's no longer possible.

No matter how he denies it, the sun had already shone it's blistering rays.

This is the day he is going to leave his hometown. The day he is going leave behind each and every people he knew. The day he is going to be dispatched to an unknown place where not even a single person he knew will appear. A place completely new to him.

Even if this is just too much for him, it's his duty. Therefore, this must be done.

He proceeded to lift himself out of bed and took a look at the large window on the side of his bed.

A not so different morning.

He waited a few more minutes and a knock came on his door. Obviously, those are one of the Kisaragi Family's handful of Maids.

"Jin-Sama. It's morning."

"Yes. I'm already awake. I'll get ready."

"Excuse me, sir."

The door didn't get to be opened. It doesn't need to be.

He noticed his Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa by the doorside. The very same item given to him by the Imperator Librarius, herself. A Sword that can manipulate the cold powers of ice.

Come to think about it. At that time, he noticed something odd when the Imperator lifted his face using one of her hands so she can look at him fully. There's something familiar. Something so strange, yet confusing.

The Imperator Librarius has long purple hair and red eyes. And her expression seems emotionless. But, there's something more. He can't quite tell what it is.

Jin breathed a sigh and shrugged off the thought, and proceeded to do his usual morning hygiene. Took a bath, brushed his teeth and gurgled mouthwash, washed his face, put on some intoxicating perfume, and put on his full-body black suit.

He proceeded to get to his bedroom. And as expected, there's three elegant Maids there. Waiting for him.

They bowed before him, and one of them is carrying his NOL Praetorian Guard Uniform designed only for Majors. All prepped and newly neated.

He watched in unfazed expression as the three beautiful Maids dressed him with his Uniform. Making sure that every metallic clasps are attached, and every buttons are secured.

When they finished dressing him. The three of them looked at their job, and truly, they indeed dressed their Master perfectly.

"Thank you very much."

"It's our pleasure, Jin-Sama. Please, excuse us."

They bowed one last time before turning to leave.

Jin looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw nothing but himself. The swaying white curtains and his bed is on the background.

"The Hero of Ikaruga… The Prince of the Kisaragi Family… What nonsense…"

He let out a sly smile. He picked up his Nox Nyctores, and walked out of his room.

When he got to the main room of the Manor. He saw all of the Maids of the Kisaragi Family all lined up in the entrance. On the center, is his adoptive Father and Mother dressed in their formal attire. All waiting for him.

He faked a smile as he walked down the large stairs, his adoptive parents walked near him. His adoptive mother covered him in a warm embrace. His adoptive father standing near their side with a warm smile on his face.

Jin returned the embrace and looked at his adoptive father.

"My son… We're so proud of you…"

"That's right… You're indeed fit to be the inheritor of the Kisaragi Royal Family."

Jin felt warmness in his heart. True, he has been only taking orders since he was adopted. But, that's only because it was right. His adoptive siblings never accepted him, never even tried to understand him. But, his adoptive parents are completely different.

But, do they love him because they truly care for him? Or just because of his accomplishments? How he managed to increase the power of the Kisaragi Family? How he brought home to them countless medals and trophies? How he became a Hero, and made the Kisaragi Family what it is today?

In the end, it doesn't matter.

This must be… Fate.

"Thank you… Father… Mother…"

He said those words and faked them with happiness as much as he could. They released him.

"Son… We have given you a Manor in Fuyuki City where you can live during your stay there. We have also requested Maids from the Tohno Family to take care of you."

Jin passes a questioning look on his father.

"Tohno Family?"

"Yes. We have contacted the head of the noble Tohno Family from the town of Misaki in Japan, and requested them to allow us to hire some of their Maids to take care of your needs while you're in Fuyuki City."

"I see…"

His father drew out a beautiful blue diamond necklace from his pocket. The necklace glittered it's bluish glow before his eyes. The Crest of the Kisaragi Family is embedded on the center of the jewel. His father passed the Jewel to his Mother, and his Mother placed it around his neck and fixed the lock on it's latch.

"It suits you… Jin…"

Jin took one more look at the necklace, and admired his beauty.

"I… Don't know what to say…"

"Son… Come back safely after your mission."

"I will… Father…"

"Son… Be glorious and show the power of the Kisaragi Family."

"I will… Mother…"

Surprisingly, his adopted siblings aren't there. Probably still snoring their way in their bedrooms out of laziness to even see him off.

His adoptive parents gave him one last embrace, as he sets off to the NOL Headquarters where he will be picked up by an NOL Vessel Ship.

Before his hands touched the doorknob of the entrance. The Maids shouted with all of the intensity of their voices.

"All hail, Jin-Sama!"

****  
Fuyuki City – Tohsaka Family Manor: Rin's Room**

"I'll be going then."

She felt as if her heart sank at that statement.

She just noticed that her father has been going out more often than usual.

"You know how to take care of things from now on, right?"

With that, her whole composure dropped and almost tempted to cry at the inevitable truth. But, she remembered that her father told her to be strong. She resisted the urge.

"Yes."

Her father drew out a beautiful red diamond necklace from his pocket. The necklace glittered it's reddish glow before her eyes. The Crest of the Tohsaka Family is embedded on the center of the jewel. She watched in admiration to it's beauty as her father placed it on her hands.

_Back then, my child-like thinking could tell…_

She turned to look at her father. She reacted happily as her father affectionately patted her head, playfully.

_That this person wouldn't be coming back._

_A war had begun._

_Not one between countries,_

_But one just between seven magicians._

Her sadness took over as she watched her father's figure disappear from her line of sight.

_Rin, the Holy Grail will appear eventually._

_Obtaining that artifact is the duty and the inevitable path of the Tohsaka Family._

_You will be alright on your own._

As her dream faded, she gently opened her eyes and took a look at the same necklace her father gave to her, years ago.

"I couldn't summon Saber. Even though I've been working so hard these past ten years…"

Her face painted with disappointment at the thought of how weak she is. All these years ever since she has been appointed the inheritor of the Tohsaka Family, she has been training her mind, her body and her soul to attain the goal of summoning the strongest of the servants. But, to no avail.

"Towards summoning Saber. The strongest class of all Servants."

She breathed a sigh of annoyance as she proceeded to go on her usual morning routine.

**  
**13th Hierarchal City: Kagutsuchi – NOL Headquarters  
**  
"All hail, Jin-Sama!"

Those words echoes through his ears over and over again.

Is he really that great that they may even shout his name in full glory?

For him, his accomplishments are not really impossible to obtain. Anyone else are capable of doing what he has done.

He could already tell that the rest of the Praetorian Guard are already there at the side the Vessel Ship. All of them waiting for him.

As expected, his secretary is there, the soldiers on his employ are there, male and female. And his childhood friend is there.

He paced a little quicker, and he could already hear the roaring sound of the Vessel Ship. When he reached them, they all came near to him and gave him words of pure encouragement, some of them mixed with worry. Particularly, his childhood friend is the one displaying the most worry.

His secretary began to cry. And it annoys him. Those cries that are identical to that same person he hates the most.

"Major… Please, be careful."

He couldn't possible snob her in these kinds of situation, so he maintains his calmness.

"Yeah."

"Jin-Niisama… Please, return safely soon…"

He heard the voice of his childhood friend. As usual, she's not showing her true personality when she's around the NOL facilities.

"I will… Tsubaki…"

Moments later, he noticed another figure coming forward to him.

Clad in a long black dress-coat and formal dressings underneath. He could never mistake the green hair, the ever-closed eyes, the ever-present grin on his face, and the black hat he always wore.

The Captain of the Intelligence Department of the Novus Orbis Librarium.

"Oh, my! Looks like I made it!"

Jin turned to look at the man, and walked forward near him.

"Captain Hazama…"

The green-haired man adjusted his hat and lifted one of his hands.

"Well, well… Looks like our little Major here is off on another dangerous mission… Best of lucks to you!"

Jin looked at the extended hand for a while. He waited a few seconds before he shaked hands with the him.

"Thank you… Captain…"

Afterwards, a female soldier walked forward behind Jin. Asking him permission of his leave.

"Major Kisaragi… It's time…"

"Very well…"

He turned his back on everyone else and proceeded to the Vessel Ship.

In his sides are various Soldiers of different sections. They are all saluting him.

Jin turned to look behind the people who came to see him off, one last time. Some of them are waving their hands to him. Some are still saluting him. Some are still on their usual position, particularly Captain Hazama.

He smiled one last time to them, and proceeded to head inside the Vessel Ship.

After the departure of the ship.

"It will begin, soon. It won't be long now. Good luck to you, Major Kisaragi. He he he…"

Hazama said those words quietly. And laughed himself inside his head.

**  
**Homurabara Gakuen – Private School**

"Do you feel it, Archer?"

She has been sensing that presence for quite a while now. As if the presence knows what is her reputation despite being only a student.

"Yes."

"I can feel an enemy in the vicinity watching us all this time."

"Yes, Rin. Although, it doesn't feel like he's going to attack us anytime soon. He's waiting for a chance to strike us."

"Keh. Interesting. Let's wait until we are more prepared. I still have school, after all."

"Understood."

**  
**NOL Vessel Ship – Major's Quarters**

It has been only a few hours since he left Kagutuchi. Already, he was feeling a bit worried, but at the same, a bit excited on what awaits for him in the said City.

He can now completely make out the City below. It's a rather dark city. Even though the sun is just setting.

"So… This is Fuyuki City, huh?"

Japan is really not that far from Kagutsuchi. The ride only took a few hours at most. And he didn't even need to rest.

He suddenly heard a loud bell. Obviously, it's an alarm of his destination just in case he fell asleep.

_Major. We will arrive at our destination, shortly. Please, stand-by._

With that, he prepped himself for going off the ship. He waited a few more minutes and the ship stopped and landed somewhere in the outskirts of the City.

_This is where you get off, Major._

"Hmph…"

He began to stand up, and along his way to the exit, he was greeted and saluted by two female officers.

"Thank you."

"May God and the Imperator Librarius be with you, Major."

"Right."

He turned to leave and jumped off the exit. He noticed that there's literally no people outside the ship.

Thankfully, the ship landed near the said Manor where he is going to live while on his stay in Fuyuki City. So, he doesn't need to go on the trouble of walking all the way there.

He walked to the gate, and admired the beauty of the Manor.

The Manor is very large and secluded. The sides and front are painted with gardens blooming with red roses. He can completely make out the sounds of chirping birds, nearby. The gate appears to be automated. Which is not a surprise due to the knowledge of engineers from the hierarchal cities.

He opened the gate and walked to the Manor. When he got there, he knocked on the large door serving as the entrance, and waited for some form of reaction.

The door slowly opened, and Jin almost jumped in shock because of the rather loud voice.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Kisaragi Family Manor in Fuyuki City! How may we help you?"

Jin just stared dumbfounded at the pink-haired girl with a blue ribbon tied behind her hair. Clad in a brownish maid outfit, and holding a broom.

"Uhh… Ummm…"

"Oh! Are you the said Prince of the Kisaragi Family who is supposed to live here during your stay in Fuyuki City?"

"U-umm… Yes, I am!"

The girl suddenly inched her face closer to him. And it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Especially since she still has that grin on her face.

"Oh, my! You look so cute! I guess you do deserve your reputation!"

"W-What?"

"That's enough, Kohaku-Oneesan."

They were both suddenly interrupted by a much softer voice. Jin turned to look at the other side of the entrance. Revealing a pink-haired girl that looks exactly the same as the girl in front of her. Clad also in a brownish maid outfit. Only thing is, she looks somewhat more mature and more prim.

"Hisui-Imouto? It's you!"

"Show some respect to Kisaragi-Sama."

The girl who just appeared turned to look at him and bowed before him.

"Please forgive the rudeness of my older sister, Kisaragi-Sama."

Jin looked at them for a long while before managing to maintain his composure.

"That's… Alright… And you two might be?"

"Oh, that's right! Please, excuse us. We haven't even been properly introduced."

The more mature girl then placed one of her hands in her chest.

"My name is Hisui. And this is my older sister, Kohaku."

"Hello!"

"We are the one's who has been assigned by the current head of the Tohno Family to take care of you during your stay here, at the request of the current head of the Kisaragi Family. We have been expecting you, Kisaragi-Sama!"

Jin finally managed to get rid of his awkwardness, and introduced himself as a return.

"My name is… Jin Kisaragi… The next in-line inheritor of the royal Kisaragi Family, and Major of the Praetorian Guard of the Novus Orbis Librarium."

"It's an honor, Master Jin Kisaragi!"

Both of them said those words at the same time, while bowing before him. Jin couldn't help but smile at them. Young as they are, they seemed to be experienced at their job.

"Please, come inside and take a rest. You must be tired from your ride."

"Thank you."

Jin stepped inside the Manor. He examined every bit of the corners and the inside looks almost identical to his family's Manor in Kagutsuchi. Only thing different is, this large Manor is his.

"Please, come this way."

Jin nodded as he followed the two maids in front of him. Leading him to his room.

"This will be your room, Master."

"Yes."

He slowly walked inside, and looked at the window on the side of his bed, overlooking the city of Fuyuki.

"Sir. We will inform you when dinner is ready. Please, rest east until then."

"Thank you very much. I will."

"Now then, if you'll excuse us."

He watched as the two maids bowed their heads and left the room. He can completely make out the words they were saying while on their way down.

"Kohaku-Oneesan! You take care of the food! I'll take care of the cleaning!"

"Why? Can't stand the thought of Kisaragi-Sama having a whip of your bad cooking? Ha ha ha"

"Nevermind that! Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! Stop shoving!"

Jin can't help but let out a rather forced smile at those.

**  
**Author's Notes**: Okay. This is a very long Chapter. I hope you all didn't get bored while reading this. I hope so.

Well anyways. As always, reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated! I will be happy if you all can constantly give me those. It just shows how many people still wants this story to be continued.

Thank you very much!

See you next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 4 – The School of Homurabara Gakuen


	4. The School of Homurabara Gakuen

**Author's Notes**: It's finally time for Jin to meet Rin and Shirou, as well as the others. This Chapter and the next will deal with Jin's days in Homurabara Gakuen - Private School. And his gathering of information about the Holy Grail War. Read on, guys!

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 4** – The School of Homurabara Gakuen

**Fuyuki City – Kisaragi Family Manor: Jin's Room**

_Homurabara Gakuen – Private School_

This is the 3rd time he has been starring at this school form.

He felt uncomfortable knowing that he will once again attend school. Even if he knows he will only be a spy of some sorts to gather information.

What could be possibly different about this school? Years ago, he has been sent to the Military Academy and attended there without even knowing anyone either. Well… Except, he knows one person. His childhood friend, Tsubaki.

His mind is still a mess since he has been here. This place is very new to him. Whenever he take a look at the dark city through his window, it almost makes his stomach churn. What is his purpose here, anyways? To meet new people? To have new friends? Perhaps to have a feeling of being in a new place?

Whatever the case, he only has one belief that has been passed to him by his adoptive family for years.

To obey the Imperator at all cost. For the Imperator is justice, herself.

Those statements made him feel irritable.

He had met the Imperator, once. But for him, it feels like he had never seen her at all.

When the Imperator Librarius gave him his Nox Nyctores. He was bowing at her, he had seen her, had seen her face, had felt her touch, the way she gently touched his face and made him look at her in the eyes. Those empty blood-red eyes. There's something so familiar about her, he tried to recall those feelings, but he can't grasp them. Is it hatred? Is it love? What is it?

For him, not being able to grasp those same feelings is equivalent to him not meeting the Imperator Librarius at all.

To be called a loyal servant of someone you have never even seen. That's very unfortunate.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his new door.

"Kisaragi-Sama? Kisaragi-Sama? Are you awake?"

"I am. What is it?"

"Dinner is ready, Master! Won't you come down?"

Food and conversation. These kinds of things might clear his mind from all his thinking.

"I'll be right down. Just give me a minute. Thank you… Hisui."

He quietly laughed to himself. In such a short amount of time, he can now completely distinguish the maid from her older twin sister.

"We will be waiting downstairs. Please, excuse me."

He watched the door as the sounds of the maid's footsteps faded.

He took a look at his Nox Nyctores.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do… Yukianesa?"

He focused his mind on the sword, as he heard the feminish voice of his Nox.

"I see… So, that's what you think too."

He gently placed his sword on the side of his desk, as he left the room.

When he got to the dining hall, he was surprised to see the two pink-haired maids there. Waiting for him. When they saw him coming down the large stairs, they bowed before him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No, no! Not at all, Kisaragi-Sama! We are here to serve and take care of you! You should not apologize!"

He heard the much older twin maid.

"Oh! My apologies... Umm… Kohaku."

If he got it right, that was the name of the much older twin maid. Truthfully, he has been used to calling people by their last names as a form of respect. But since the maids literally have no last names, he will have to stick with calling them with their first names. That's simply better than calling them "Servants".

He continued walking until one of the maids adjusted one of the chairs and guided him to his seat.

He watched in admiration to the rather exquisite food in front of him. What even surprises him more is the fact that there's literally no meat dishes served in the table. All the foods are meant for vegetarians.

"E he he… Don't worry, Kisaragi-Sama! There's no meat in those foods! So, eat up!"

"How did you?"

"Oh! I totally forgot! We have also been reminded by both the Kisaragi Family and the Tohno Family that you really despised meat. So, we haven't served any!"

The much older maid smiled at him, and even winked at him.

"Why, thank you."

That relieved him quite a bit. The last thing he needed was being served by one of the things he despises on his first day in this city.

He placed his fists together and closed his eyes. And as a form of respect before eating. Which is thought to him by his adoptive family.

"Itadakimasu!"

He took a taste on one of the salads that has a very unusual but rather elegant design and admired it's taste.

"This is really exquisite."

"Oh, Kisaragi-Sama! I'm so flattered!"

"Did you both made this?"

"It's only me, Master!"

The much older twin maid pointed at herself.

"Only you?"

"Yes! Unfortunately, my younger sister here is not really good at cooking. And it would be bad for us to serve you such horrible food on your first day here."

"Kohaku-Oneesan!"

The younger twin maid used one of her wrists to smack her older twin sister out of embarrassment.

"E he he… Can't accept the truth, Hisui-Imouto?"

The younger twin maid blushed in full embarrassment and turned to look at him.

"But I ultimately excel in cleaning, Master!"

Jin smiled warmly at her.

"I see… Cleaning, huh?"

"Yes, Master! And my older sister over here is bad at it!"

"Hisui-Imouto!"

This time, the older twin maid used one of her wrists to smack her older twin sister out of embarrassment.

Jin then used one of his fists to cover his mouth, and he giggled gently in response. This unusual action is not anymore faked by any form of emotion. He is indeed giggling.

When he finished eating, the younger twin maid took his plate.

"I'll be cleaning then, Master."

"Go ahead."

He watched as the younger twin maid clean the table and gone to the kitchen.

"Is there anything else you want, Master?"

He heard the older twin maid.

"Hmm… Let's see… I could really use a nice, hot cup of tea."

"Tea, Master?"

"Yes. I always take tea whenever I have nothing to do, and whenever I finished eating. Or are you too busy and you want me to prepare it for myself?"

Jin still has his smile. Actually, he has never experienced being served day and night before. And this would be a new experience since his adoptive parents and siblings are not here.

"No, no! I'm not busy, at all! Comin' right up, Master!"

"I'll be waiting in my room. Could you bring it up, then?"

"Of course, Master! You know Master, you really remind me of her."

He stopped on his tracks.

"Her?"

"Yes, Master! You remind me so much of Akiha-Sama."

He passed a questioning look at the older twin maid.

"Akiha?"

"Uh-huh. Akiha-Sama is the daughter of the current head of the Tohno Family. Just like you, she's the next in-line inheritor of the Tohno Family, and she also loves to take tea whenever she is bored, and whenever she is finished eating."

"I see… Maybe it would be great for me to meet her."

"Oh, it would! It would! Before we left the Tohno Family Manor, Akiha-Sama said she will come over and visit us sometimes to check up on us. That is, if it's okay with you, Master."

"I don't mind."

"Okay!"

"Now, then… About the tea."

"Oh, no! Sorry, Master! I'll get on it, right away!"

He watched dumbfounded as the maid sprinted over to the kitchen. He proceeded to walk to his bedroom. When he got there, he knocked himself to his bed and looked at the ceiling.

Tomorrow, he will enter the aforementioned school where he will gather information. He bet to himself that this will be a long night. He hasn't really slept since he got here, and yet his eyes didn't feel heavy at all.

As he was expecting, a knock came to his door.

"Kisaragi-Sama? I brought your tea!"

"Come in…"

He still didn't turned his head, and just listened to her footsteps as she settled the tea to his desk.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

"It's… No problem, Master. May I assume you're going to turn in for the night, now?"

"I do."

"Well then, Master. Have a nice night, and have a good dream! Good night, Master! Please, excuse me."

He resumed his thoughts once the maid has left his room.

A good dream? A good dream? Yeah, it might be pleasant to have a nice dream for once. He took the tea from his desk and finished drinking it. He admired it's delightful taste.

Kohaku. That girl sure knows how to fix tea. And not just luxurious food. No wonder the Akiha she was mentioning a while ago loves to take tea, just like he does.

Truth be told, the daily tea he was having in Kagutsuchi is nice. But he had to admit that the older twin maid's tea is much better.

He let out a smile as he placed the now empty cup on his desk. That tea sure made his eyes heavy. Who would have thought that his insomnia would be cured by a mere cup of tea.

Jin proceeded to fix himself for bed and turned off the lights. He looked at the bright full moon on his window. The sleeping dark city below is on the horizon. He can't help but feel annoyance. And as the moon shone it's glowing light on his face, he closed his eyes.

Oh, how he hates the moon.

"_Jin-Niisan! Jin-Niisan! Higher! Higher!"_

"_Saya! You could get hurt because of this! Nii-san might get mad!"_

"_It's okay, Jin-Niisan! I won't get hurt because you're with me!"_

"_Oh, you!"_

_He laughed at her braveness as he pushed the swing higher._

"_Yayy! Isn't this fun, Jin-Niisan?"_

"_Oh, sure! I'm having fun pushing!"_

"_Awwww… Don't be a spoiled sport! Okay, I've had enough now!"_

_He caught the swing on time and carried his younger sibling down. He suddenly been caught off-guard as his younger sibling took one of his hands and lead him to a garden of flowers._

_She released his hand when they got there. And she kneeled to a certain patch and picked a few flowers._

_She rushed back to him and offered him the wreath of beautiful flowers she was holding._

"_What is it, Saya?"_

"_This is for you, Jin-Niisan!"_

_He took the wreath of flowers._

"_I love you."_

_She took a hold on one of his hands and tightened her grip._

"_You will always stay with me, right? Whenever I'm in a bad situation, you'll always be there for me, right?"_

_He thought about his doubts for a while. Is he strong enough to be by her side until the very end? He doesn't know the answer. Only the God of the heavens know._

_Still, he doesn't want to hurt her._

_He kneeled forward to her and kissed her forehead._

"_Of course, Saya. I will."_

_She covered him in a warm embrace. Tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. _

_She is happy. _

_She will always be happy as long as she is living with him._

"_I love you so much! I love you so very very much!"_

_With that, he closed his eyes and settled in her warm embrace._

He gently opens his eyes as he prepped himself for waking up.

It's already morning.

He recalled the dream he had about him and his younger sibling. The dream is the time where Saya is still healthy, and not sickly as she is before.

He still remembers his promise to her. The promise he made to her when she was still healthy. But something drove his mind to hate her. Something has made him hate her. Hate her to the point of bullying her in every moment he can. She questions him everytime he does those things and always reminds him of his promise. He only responds with a simple saying that he didn't promised such a thing.

Until now, he still feels hatred for her.

He noticed that his Nox Nyctores is glowing. And the thought hit him.

He still has a mission to accomplish.

He proceeded to go on his daily morning hygiene and waited in his bedroom.

A knock came on his door.

"Kisaragi-Sama? Are you already awake?"

"I am. Come in…"

The door opened. Revealing the younger twin maid. She appears to be holding some kind of brownish uniform.

"Master. Please, put on this uniform."

She passed him the brown-colored uniform.

"I assume this is the official uniform of the Homurabara Gakuen?"

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you."

"Breakfast is already prepared, Master. Come down when you finished."

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

As the maid left the door, he quickly puts on the uniform. It fits just right. He then puts on his glasses. The same glasses he wore when he was still in the Military Academy in the Novus Orbis Librarium.

He looked one last time in the mirror, and walked downstairs and ate his breakfast. Surprisingly, after his meal, the older twin maid already prepared his tea.

"Your tea, Master."

"Thank you, Kohaku."

"It's your first day to a new school, Master. Do you feel nervous?"

"Not really."

"Oh, really? Oh! And I never thought you wear glasses!"

"Huh?"

Jin placed his fingers on his glasses and adjusted it.

"Do you have bad eyesight, Master?"

"Not really. It's just for formality's sake."

"Oh, I see."

He doesn't really feel comfortable when people started talking about certain personal things such as this.

He finished his tea and adjusted his collar one last time.

"I'll be going then. You two take care of the Manor while I'm gone, okay?"

"Of course, Master!"

The twin maids then escorted him to the door, and waved their hands at him as Jin walked towards the school.

During his walk, he suddenly noticed a girl walking in the same direction.

She has long black hair tied in pigtails by a pair of black ribbons, green eyes, and in a uniform that looks almost exactly as the one he is wearing. But since she's a girl, the uniform is designed for females.

She looks rather beautiful.

This girl must be attending the same school.

But something is strange about her. He could feel a sort of presence or something, but he can't see it.

They looked at each other for a brief moment. Jin furrowed his eyesbrows before taking a detour.

"Huh?"

She took notice of the young man suddenly turning away from her.

"Archer, what do you think about that?"

"I noticed it too. I believe he noticed something strange to us."

"Do you think he has spotted you?"

"I don't really know."

Jin finally was able to take a turn.

Honestly, he's not comfortable with strange peoples walking and matching the same pace as he is. Weather they be male or female. However, he can never mistake that feeling. Surely, there's something more to that girl than meets the eye.

He noticed another pair of individuals wearing the same uniforms walking in the same direction. A boy and a girl. The boy has brownish-orange hair, and the girl has purplish-lavender hair. They seemed to be talking with each other.

Nothing particularly strange with that.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You're a real help coming over to my place every day. But, can't you atleast take it easy on the weekends? I'm sure you have other priorities, too."

"No, I don't mind at all. I don't really have anything fun to do on weekends. Unless, I have dates or personal matters."

"Ah, I see… Huh?"

Shirou noticed that some individual passed them.

"Emiya-Senpai?"

He didn't heard her. He continued watching the person. The person has blonde hair, emerald eyes, and he has a very angelic appearance. His expression is literally stoic and unfazed. He's wearing the same uniform as he is.

He continued watching until the person's figure disappeared from their line of sight.

"Emiya-Senpai?"

He was snapped back from his musings.

"Oh! W-what is it, Sakura?"

"You're spacing out. Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Come, let's go or we will be late."

"Okay, Senpai."

"By the way, don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"Understood, Senpai."

They waited a few more minutes on their walk and they finally reached the school grounds. Shirou was greeted by an old friend in the archery club

"Good morning, Emiya-kun!"

"What? It's you, Mitsuzuri."

"What do you mean "Its you?" Still cold as usual, huh?"

As they muse about today's activities, Sakura said her good-byes to both of them.

"How's the archery coming around?"

"Not bad. Go take a look, next time. And if you can babysit Shinji, I'd be delighted too."

"What about Shinji?"

"He's been going overboard lately. The moment my eyes get off him, he starts doing whatever he wants. Just a while ago, he made the guys who are complete beginners shoot arrows in front of the girls. He made them look complete fools until they could hit their targets."

"Hey! Don't tell me you're just going to let him-"

"Of course not! But being the captain makes me really busy, you know. I can't always be around the dojo and I can't catch him in the act. Whenever I question him, he just runs away laughing. Damn it! It's really pissing me off. "

"What could Shinji be actually thinking? I'm sure he knows there's a difference between teaching hard and making complete fools out of amateurs."

"From what I heard, he got flat out rejected by her, Rin Tohsaka herself."

"T-Tohsaka?"

He recalled about his school mate in the other section, who is the known model student in his school.

"Shinji has a ridiculously large amount of pride more than anything else. And that Tohsaka practically destroyed that pride of his."

"Oh?"

**Homurabara Gakuen – Room 2-A**

She sat in her assigned seat for the semester as she waited for her homeroom teacher.

She still can't get over what happened earlier during her walk.

Truth be told, she also noticed something strange with the young man she saw. She could feel some sort of unknown power emitting from him. Is he a Master, too? If he is, then why didn't he attacked them? That was certainly a perfect opportunity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their homeroom teacher, Souichiro Kuzuki.

"Take a seat, everyone."

Everyone fell to the command of the stoic teacher.

"Attention. We will be having a new student today."

Everyone murmured with each other as he said that.

"I want you to give him a warm welcome into our school."

He turned to look at the entrance. Indeed, he still saw him there.

"Come in, young man."

The elegant young man proceeded to walk slowly to the room. His face kept a stoic expression as he stand by the front of the students.

The certain girl seated in the back had her eyes heightened at the realization.

"He-He's the one from earlier!"

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"That's the person I saw, earlier."

"Indeed he is. So, he's a new student here."

"Archer, can you feel this?"

"What is it?"

"Some form of magic is emitting from this person."

"About that. Yes, I can feel it. But, I can't tell what it is. The power is not born from any Master, so he may not be one."

"You can't really tell what it is?"

"I'm sorry. I don't."

"That's very unfortunate."

She ignored the feeling and settled normally as she watched the teacher wrote the new student's name on the board.

Inscribed on the board was.

_Jin Kisaragi_

"Everyone. His name is Jin Kisaragi. He lives in the Kisaragi Family Manor located somewhere here in Fuyuki City."

Once again, silent talks were heard. For Jin, this is not a very strange gesture. He remembered looking at the same scenery during his first day in the Military Academy, years ago.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm pleased to make your aquiantances."

He respectfully bowed before them, as the teacher resumed.

"Now, Jin Kisaragi. Why don't you go sit next to Rin Tohsaka over there at the back so we can start our session for today."

The teacher pointed an occupied seat in the back. Beside is seated a girl he has seen earlier.

_That girl…_

Despite what he was feeling, he still maintained his composure.

"Yes, sir."

He walk calmly to his assigned seat. Ignoring every words passed to him by the other students. Not knowing that some of those words are in the form of jealousy for him having to sit next to the school's famous model student.

He couldn't care less.

And as he sat to his seat, he maintained eye contact in front. Ignoring the looks of the girl next to him, Rin Tohsaka.

Inside Jin and Rin's head, both are thinking the same thing.

_Just who is this person?_

To be continued…

**  
**Author's Notes**: Now that's another very long Chapter.

By the way, the dream Jin had in the halfway of this Chapter is a spoiler for **BlazBlue Drama CD: Wheel of Fortune.** Where Jin and Saya got along extremely well before she became sickly.

As usual, reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated!

See you next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter: **Chapter 5 – New Ties


	5. New Ties

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the long hiatus of absence. I've been busy with lots of stuffs. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning this fanfic. But, that still depends on the interest on you readers.

Anyways, in this Chapter, we will be dealing with Jin's days in "Homurabara Gakuen". New allies or new enemies? Hmm…

Read on, guys!

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 5** – New Ties

**Homurabara Gakuen – Room 2-A**

_Just who is this person!_

Both of their minds shouted in unison at the same time. Yet at the same time, both are reluctant to question each other. Atleast, not now.

The legendary "Hero of Ikaruga" isn't even looking fully at the school's model student. Having second thoughts to even recognize her presence beside him, his thoughts focused on their current lesson. Taking down each and every notes their instructor wrote on the board.

Even if he is just here to gather information and such, he isn't about to let himself become just an average student with average grades and whatsoever. He isn't comfortable with such states.

He must surpass each and every challenge this school has to offer. Study very seriously and thoroughly. He isn't about to let himself be compared to average students. No, it will never happen.

The girl beside him is passing uncomfortable looks at him at every now and then, and he didn't failed to notice it. The girl is jotting down notes seriously like he is. Being the model student and all.

The young man was interrupted by their instructor, calling him to answer a rather familiar question.

"Jin Kisaragi… Will you please translate to us the poem written on the board?"

Without second thoughts, he stood and took a look at the writings on the board.

"Yes."

He kept his head straight, but his eyes maintained a focused look on the ground. His classmates were all looking at him with questioning looks. As if doubting him if he could even translate it fully. Some are though, excited to hear his answer. Particularly, the girl seated beside him is looking at him fully.

The writings written on the board isn't something he encountered the first time.

It is of a legend.

A legend that is very well known in the hierarchal cities. A legend of old. A legend as old as it's reputation.

Who would have thought that this school know about it.

"The Legend of the Black Beast."

He stopped for a brief second, and then continued.

_Once upon a time, there was a Black Beast._

_The Beast was very strong, and it ate many people._

_The people fought the Beast. However…_

…_It was too strong, and they could not win._

_When the world was at a loss…_

…_A White Knight appeared out of nowhere, followed by five champions._

_They were very, very strong…_

…_And the people finally defeated the Beast._

_When the battle was over, the White Knight spoke:_

"_You must repent on your sins!"_

…_T'was strange._

_The Beast was the villain after all._

_But, the people got mad at the White Knight and locked him up in a dark room._

His classmates gasped as they heard his translation. All were amazed at his feat.

"That is correct, Jin. You may take your seat."

"Thank you, sir."

As he took his previous seat, he passed a look on the girl seated beside him, who is known by the name of Rin Tohsaka. This time, it was ironic that it was him who passed a look. The girl isn't looking at him however, and seemed to be focused on whatever she was reading.

"How annoying."

It was all that he muttered as he resumed his concentration on the lecture.

**Homurabara Gakuen – 2nd Floor Hallway**

As his first class ended, he ran towards the long hallway illuminated by sunlight rays in the windowsides. Hoping to find a certain old friend of his.

Fortunately, he found him walking the same hallway. With confidence shadowing each and every step he made. He was known for his large amount of pride in the campus, and based on what his friend told him earlier. He needs to have a talk with him.

_Matou Shinji. A friend of mine since Junior High and Sakura's brother._

"Hey there, Shinji! Good morning!"

"Keh! It's just morning and you're already this noisy, Emiya. What do you want from me?"

"Ah. It's not anything major."

"Oh?"

"I was just wondering how practice is coming along."

"Huh! Why should an archery club drop-out like you have to worry about something like this? The records are improving… Simply because, I'm there."

"Oh, I see. Tell me then if I can help with anything. You weren't good at stuff like stringing bowstrings or fixing bows, right?"

"Sure. Because unlike you, I have no interest in such trivial chores like that. Well anyways, Emiya?"

"What is it?"

"Have you heard about the new student that is at the same class section as our school's model student?"

"New student?"

"His name is Jin Kisaragi, or something. And I've been hearing lots of girls talking about him in the hallways. All of them seemed to admire him, not just because of his looks, but of his high level of intellect as well. Heck, I even heard one of them saying that this Jin guy far outranks Rin Tohsaka's scores earlier in a long quiz."

"Is that so? Looks like we will be having a new model student in no time."

"…"

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

"Emiya. Do you believe the saying that Brains outranks Brawns?"

"Hmm… I think so."

"Well, I believe the opposite. Brawns outranks Brains. I've known smart people to be physically weak. Keh! I think I'm gonna embarrass a certain someone in front of the whole campus, later."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"That's none of your business, isn't it?"

He left afterwards, still with large pride in each word he makes.

"By the way, about that help you were talking about. I'll be sure to ask you when the time comes."

Shirou continued staring at his friend until his view comes out of his line of sight.

"Shinji… What are you planning to do?"

He then took a look at his watch.

"Oh, gosh! I'm late! I forgot that I still have a class session with Fujimura-nee!"

Shirou took his leave and sprinted fast to his classroom.

**Homurabara Gakuen – Room 2-A**

The classroom emitted familiar sounds. But for a certain model student, these sounds are merely mute to her ears. The familiar presence she was feeling days ago has returned. She payed close attention to it while maintaining a usual expression.

"Do you feel it, Archer? That presence."

"Yes."

"It has returned, and is watching us again from the vicinity."

"Looks like it. But, it doesn't look like he's going to attack us yet. Atleast, not now."

"Hmm… This is interesting. It's time we face this presence once and for all. Let us wait until no one is left around."

"Agreed."

**Homurabara Gakuen – Archery Club Dojo**

The sun is already beginning to set. The school bell rang moments ago, signaling the student's way of resting for the day.

A certain Shirou Emiya made his way to the dojo to check out some things. He didn't expect to meet an old friend of his there. Some girls are standing beside him.

"Yo, Emiya!"

Despite being in his current state, he is actually happy seeing his old friend again.

"You sure got nothing to do. Screwing around in the campus and all. I'm really jealous of you."

"Hey, I'm not screwing around. I was helping Issei fix the Student Council's equipments."

"Oh? A Student Council's ass-kisser, eh? Well, could you take care of our chores too? The Archery Dojo gets pretty messy. And seeing as I am busy and all… Sorry, but could you take care of it for me, Emiya?"

At that command, the girls beside him gasped in surprise at his directiveness. Even if he is the one who is commanded to the the chore.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm pretty free."

"Okay, that's settled. Let's go, girls."

Some girls near him are already telling him that what he was doing is wrong. And some are telling Shirou that he stupid. Both couldn't care less about those statements.

Being fond of helping others, Shirou took a look at the Dojo.

"Alright! Let's do a good job, today!"

**Homurabara Gakuen – Front Campus**

At the front campus of the school, Shinji met the famous new student. Looking at him at a certain distance. With usual pride painting his expression and a few girls by his side.

His earlier plan have come at a better timing, as students are still flocking in the campus.

"Hey, Shinji-san! That's the recently new student here!"

The girls at his side all gasped in embarrassment as they saw the elegant blonde-haired new student approaching their way. All were blushing full with excitement and admiration. The new student just kept a stoic expression and ignored every looks passed unto him.

"Ohhhh… He is SO dreamy!"

"Indeed he is! He's also very intelligent! Shinji-san, it will be great for the both of you to become friends!"

"Do we, now? Well, let's go and introduce myself shall we?"

The girls by his side once again gasped in excitement as they hurriedly walked over to the said new student. When they blocked his path, he just passed them a look that can literally be described as annoyance.

"Hey there, pal. So, you're the new student here."

"What of it?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd just introduce myself."

"…Please, make it quick."

"Hey, chill pal. Just being friendly to the recently new student and all. Name's Shinji Matou, and you?"

"…Jin Kisaragi. Does that satisfy you?"

"Oh, yes! That should be enough. And now, let's get on with my usual introduction habits…"

Shinji suddenly preps one of his arms to throw a punch full-force straight at the new student's face. This is to prove his superiority.

However, his fist was suddenly caught by one of Jin's bare hands.

"What the-"

Shinji felt his arm hurting as he found himself being pushed to the ground as Jin continued pressuring his arm. To be perceptive, Shinji is now bowing before the new student.

Shinji kept finding a proper way to counter, but to no avail. The new student's reflexes are just too extreme. One wrong move and he might find his arm broken.

Jin's face kept an emotionless expression, and this does not help for Shinji to feel frightened and scared.

Jin then got behind him, still holding his wrists, and kicked his back sending him falling face first into the ground.

Jin then planted his foot on the back of Shinji's head.

"Wanna keep going?"

"Ouch! Ouch! Alright, alright! I give! I give! Cut that out, already!"

He released his foot on Shinji's head.

"Hmph. How annoying…"

Jin then patted his uniform, got his bag, and took a long look at the rooftop of the school. As if he saw something there. He shrugged off afterwards, and left without saying a word.

Shinji got up from the ground, clutching one of his arm. That display of strength earlier is not from any normal human being. The punch he threw at him earlier was blocked really fast in the blink of an eye. As if he already foresaw that he is indeed going to do that to him.

"Who in the hell is this guy!"

He said those words rather quietly.

All of the students watching stared dumbfounded at what happened. The fight didn't even lasted in minutes. It was over in an instant, which is least expected.

Shinji expected the girls that was with him earlier to help him on his feet, but all of them are already gone. And the students are already leaving the campus.

His plan backfired really hard.

From the vicinity, on the rooftops of the school, a certain student who is also a "Master" is watching the whole scene.

"Did you see that, Archer?"

"Yes."

"That Jin Kisaragi… If he's not a Master, is he a Servant?"

"No. I don't think he is a Servant. I just don't sense that certain power in him. Although, as you said earlier, I do sense some form of magic emitting from him."

"We have to find out more about him, later. But for now, let's check out that presence we have been feeling earlier and determine what it is."

"Yes."

Neither of them know, the certain student they were talking about long felt that they were watching him earlier.

"That Rin Tohsaka… The mere fact that she has been watching me for some time now must mean that she found something out… I have to find out more about her, later."

Jin then resumed his walk towards his Manor.

**  
**Author's Notes**: Okay, I guess that was it for this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

As usual, don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks!

See you next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 6 – Excalibur


	6. Excalibur

**Author's Notes**: Long hiatus of absence once again. I've been so busy! Busy! BUSY! *Sigh*

Well, here you go. Another chapter for this story. Enjoy it!

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 6** – Excalibur

Walking home to his manor took longer than he expected. Or perhaps maybe because he was in deep thought?

It's only been his first day at "Homurabara Gakuen", and so many things have happened already. Not that he mind, though.

He was in deep thought in all of his actions earlier that he didn't even realized that he had reached the gate of his manor already. He slowly opened the gate and headed for the entrance where he was pleasantly greeted by his two pink-haired twin maids.

"I'm home."

The twin maids then got in front of him and bowed their usual. Smiles are painting their elegant facials as they greeted their master.

"Welcome home, Jin-sama!"

The young man smiled at them in return and greeted them the same.

"How was your first day, Master?"

He heard the older twin maid by the name of Kohaku.

"Pretty good… I guess…"

"That's great to hear, Master! Isn't it, Hisui-imouto?"

"Yes. Very much. Now, Master. Why don't rest up for a while? You must be tired. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

That much mature maid must have read his actions. After what happened today, he really need some rest.

"I will… And thank you… I will excuse myself, then…"

The twin maids once again bowed to him as they sprinted to the kitched. With him walking to his room. Truth be told, he really need some time to think. But something is amiss.

For one, why is that model student on the rooftops of the school and at the brink of sunset? Not only that, but it seems she's been watching him for some time now.

All his senses tells him he should go to the school later.

After taking dinner with the twin maids, and respectfully telling them where he would go at late night.

**Homurabara Gakuen – Rooftops**

The sun is already beginning to set. Students are already leaving the campus. Hopefully no student will be left in the campus. Else those innocent beings will meet their unexpected death.

For this place… Will become a battleground.

As the night dominates, on the rooftops of the school, a lone red magi is sleeping. Yet her senses are still alert to whatever her senses will tell her. The solitude of the surroundings will not be rendered for too long.

"He's here!"

"Hm?"

"It seems he was waiting for the sun to set. He'll be striking at us at any moment now."

The red magi felt the presence of the enemy in the vicinity. The soft blow of the wind gracefully dancing, but the killing intent of the opponent made the air unpleasant.

"What an immense killing aura."

"Yo!"

Rin turned around to reveal a tall, blue-haired man clothed in a tight blue suit with armor paddings. Standing there while the large brightness of the moon illuminated his shadow.

"It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you agree? That's what my pal over there thinks too, right?"

"What the-? He… He can see Archer? So, he's a Servant!"

"That's right. And the little missy right over here that knows that… MUST BE MY ENEMY, RIGHT!"

The man summoned some kind of spear and quickly dashed forward for his attack.

"Archer!"

She ignored her nervousness as she ran to the vicinity and made it to jump from the rooftops.

"Archer! Take care of my landing!"

The landing was successful as she resumes her run with a smirk on her face.

"His weapon is a lance. We have to move somewhere more advantageous to us."

Before she realized it, the said lance-user appeared right before her in the blink of an eye. She instantly jumped back and allowed her own servant to appear.

"Oh, it helps that you want to get things going too. That's the Servant's way."

"Lance-user... Are you the Servant Lancer?"

"Bingo! Your buddy over there doesn't seem the type to fight on one-on-one too much."

He turned to look at the white-haired Servant in front of him.

"You are the Servant Archer, right? Ah, well. Now that we've met, we just have to duke it out! Come on, bring it on!"

Archer then asked his Master of her permission with a smirk.

"Well then, what now, Rin? I'm already ready."

The red magi thought for a while, and smiled back at him.

"Hmph… Well then… Archer! Show me what you've got here!"

She watched in utter confidence as her own Servant summoned his weapon, which are a pair of bladed short swords and dashed forward to attack the other.

"Archer IMITATING A SWORDSMAN?"

The impact of the two Servant's clash does not go unnoticed by certain individuals.

**Homurabara Gakuen – Front Campus**

"Just as I've thought…"

The Hero of Ikaruga calmly walk along the school grounds as he watched the explosions of attacks in the vicinity. From what he can tell, it's a fierce battle.

"Seems to be coming from the courtyard… I have to be careful here…"

He changed his pace and ran to the source.

**Homurabara Gakuen – Archery Club Dojo**

Shirou has just finished cleaning the Dojo of what his friend ask of him when he heard a loud sound of explosion.

"What's that? It's coming from the courtyard."

His nervousness coupled with his curiousness got the better of him as he walked to the source.

**Homurabara Gakuen – Courtyard**

Jin saw two persons fighting in the vicinity. One is wielding a pair of swords and the other is wielding a lance.

"It's already begun… I hope no one else is around… Hm?"

In the other side of the courtyard, he saw another individual, most likely a student.

Shirou is shocked at what was happening.

"W-what in the world are they?"

He quickly recalled the recent news of homicide.

_A homicide._

_The weapon used are a Japanese sword or a spear-like weapon._

Jin quickly ignored the individual and continued to watch the fierce battle, and he can mostly hear what they are saying.

"Damn you a hero, where did you come from? I've never heard of a dual-sword wielding Archer before!"

"You, on the other hand, are pretty easy to figure out. There's only one lance-user this good in the world!"

"Kyah!"

Both of them shouted as their blades connected, leaving a certain individual in the vicinity impressed.

"Oh? I'm impressed. Servants are indeed powerful just as the records say."

However, his presence was quickly sense by the Lancer.

"Oh? Someone is there!"

"Damn!"

The red magi quickly took notice, at it's what she feared.

"Oh, no! Someone else is here!"

Jin quickly ran to hide himself, but to no avail, he already saw the blue lance-user on the far top of him.

He has no choice on the matter.

"Summon… Yukianesa!"

His clothes then changed into his NOL Major Uniform and he quickly clashed his katana to the lancer sending him backing away.

"What the-"

Lancer took a look at the young man in front of him as the moonlight shone on his face. Lancer admired the rather elegant young man.

"My, my… What a beautiful young man you are. Too bad you'll have to die here!"

"…Hmph…"

Once again, they clashed their weapons. With Jin having no more than an emotionless expression which Lancer finds endearing but threatening at the same time.

Jin then summoned numerous rune circles around him, and after forming completely, icicle swords came forth from the circles and rushed towards Lancer.

With a mocking smirk, Lancer easily dodged the ice swords while he used his spear to shatter the others.

"Keh! For just a human, you sure are somethin'! Who the hell are you?"

"I am under no obligation to answer you."

Rin and Archer arrived in time to recognize the mysterious person.

"J-Jin?"

Rin quickly looked at the eyes of the familiar student who just transferred to their school earlier.

"So, now I know…"

Unbeknownst to them, another figure is watching all of them from afar with confused emotions. This however, did not escape the sharp senses of Lancer.

"Hm?"

The individual ran fast as Lancer jumped high to go after him.

"It can't be? Someone else aside from Jin is here? I can't believe it!"

With that, Rin has gone after the chase, leaving Jin. But Jin, deciding to watch for a while and to avoid further suspicion, jumped high on top of the school building.

"It has begun… Hmph…"

Shirou ran as fast as he could as he struggled to find a safe place to hide, ignoring everything his mind is telling him, he proceeded to go inside the school building. He is safe… For now.

"Just what in the hell is happening in there? Who are they?"

He said those words in pauses as he continuously catched his breaths.

"Boo!"

His heart quickly raced as he looked on the eyes of his pursuer. He couldn't speak due to extreme shock.

"You ran pretty far. But, you're just unlucky. For seeing all of this, you have to die."

Without warning, Lancer thrust his spear through Shirou's heart.

"Dead men tell no tales."

His mind racked with disappointment at the thought of an early death.

"There's… There's… No way I can… Become the protector of justice like this…"

His sight left him as he succumbed to the darkness.

The red magi arrived too late as she witnessed the murder.

"It's… My fault. It's all my fault. I already knew there were going to be victims, right?"

She then turned to look at her servant.

"Archer. Go after Lancer. Lancer should be going back to his master. We need to atleast figure out his Master's identity."

"Got it."

Afterwards, she walked slowly and kneeled towards the victim. In hopes she can revive him.

"Sorry… At the very least I can- huh?"

To her shock, the victim is Shirou Emiya.

"No… This can't be happening… Why? Why did it have to be you?"

She raised her treasured pendant given by her father.

"Sorry… Father… I was very cold-hearted."

The pendant then glowed with a reddish light as the red magi chanted.

"Replace damaged organs with artificial ones, and repair the heart simultaneously."

Unbeknownst to Rin, Shirou's mind is still intact albeit weak. He can feel a rather warm aura enveloping him.

"Who… Who is it?"

He ignored the feeling and returned back to his dream. A dream when we was still young and with his beloved father.

Moments later, the spell had finished and Rin left without a trace.

Shirou's consciousness had returned, and he is able to sit up. But, he can still feel extreme pain on his chest. He touched it and looked at the crimson blood staining his hand.

"I'm alive."

Deciding to ignore what had happened, he returned to his home.

At the very top of the school building, a certain hero is watching the victim. With the large moon standing afar behind him.

"So… he survived…"

Jin had seen enough this night. Strange as it is, he was rather surprise to see this much in just spending less than a day in this school.

His preconceptions were clear, and his mind was set. He returned back home to his manor.

Unknown to Jin, a magical rune is slowly forming in the backyard garden of the Kisaragi Family Manor.

**Fuyuki City - Tohsaka Family Manor**

"Any results?"

"Sorry. His Master must be very careful about this. At the very least, Lancer's Master wasn't on this side of the city."

"Is that so? We can't do anything then."

"But, I'm pretty surprised. You used a precious jewel to save a witness."

"S-shut up! I still have a large stack of jewels, so stop being so stingy about this!"

"Rin, what I'm worried about is the reason behind you actions. No one must see our war. If someone does see us, the rule is to shut their mouth. Even Lancer prioritized that over our battle. And… Sooner or later, he'll realize that the witness is still alive."

Those words slapped Rin in her realization.

"That's right… If the witness is still alive, there's no way Lancer will ever let him live."

"And then, there's that other witness…"

Rin remembered her new classmate.

"Jin… Jin Kisaragi…"

"I'm pretty sure Lancer would come after him first… But, I guess he could hold his own."

"How can you say that?"

"Rin… I've felt it. I don't know what kind of magic he emitted earlier, but it's indeed powerful. Even I couldn't identify it. To be able to summon a weapon out of thin air and being able to use high-level magic."

"That Jin Kisaragi… Just who is he? And he doesn't even have any Servant to begin with."

"Not yet, atleast."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Rin… During my pursuit of Lancer, I already found the location of where this Jin Kisaragi lived. Even though his magic is powerful, it isn't able to hide itself and its vulnerable of being traced easily. We better go."

"Yeah… We better."

**Fuyuki City – Kisaragi Family Manor**

Jin arrived very late in the evening, and he knows that the maids are already sound asleep. He decided to just sleep in the backyard garden instead of disturbing them.

Before he got there, however.

"Hmph… He came after me."

He could easily sense the pursuer, but can't sense where is his location.

"Summon… Yukianesa!"

Once again, his Nox Nyctores appeared in front of him and his clothes changed to his NOL Uniform. Ready and waiting for his opponent.

As he predicted, the pursuer appeared and behind him as he parried his strike.

"Hey, there! You know, we haven't finished our ordeal earlier."

"Hmph…"

"You're so quiet. And I don't like it when a person ignores me. Especially, if that person is… THE SAME ONE I HAVE TO GET RID OFF!"

Their weapons clashed explosively around the garden.

On the other hand, Rin and Archer are already on their way.

"Geez, you're trying to take on unnecessary work right now."

"Yeah, I know."

This also did not escape the senses of Shirou Emiya.

"Huh? I feel something… A battle? But, where?"

With Jin's unknown but powerful magic, Shirou was able trace some of it. But is struggling because of his own rather weak magic.

"Hishou Ken!"

An icicle sword was sent towards Lancer, but he easily shattered it. In time to see Jin in front of him.

"Drop dead!"

Unfortunately, Lancer avoided the strike and counter-attacked with thrusts from his spear which Jin managed to parry.

Their numerous strikes and parries appeared like pure blur because extreme speed. With Lancer managing to distract Jin in the end enough for him to kick him flying away.

Jin let out a groan of pain as he held the damaged area. Lancer pointed his spear in his throat.

"I'm impressed, kid. You really gave me a surprise there. If you managed to become the 'Seventh' one, then you'd be a formidable Master."

"The 'Seventh' one, eh? I don't… I don't need that…"

"Don't worry. I'll send you to hell soon…"

With Jin managing to stand up but still holding the area where Lancer kicked him, he resumed his fighting stance.

"Then… Come at me!"

Just then, a sudden glow appeared in Jin's gloved hand followed by another glow behind him. The glow was enough to blind them both. And the glow was even extended so that even Rin and Archer can see it clearly.

"That's…"

Shirou also took notice of the light. And he finally found the location of where the battle is coming from.

"A light? Found it!"

As Jin and Lancer fought the light in their eyes, a figure emerges from the runic circle, dashed in front of Jin and suddenly used some kind of invisible force to knock Lancer away.

Jin then lowered his Nox Nyctores and took notice of the blonde-haired girl clothed in a blue armored dress. The girl emitted a powerful aura of authority, elegance and pride much like he is.

And when the mysterious girl turned around to face him, it's as if he saw himself as a girl in a mirror reflection.

"Servant Saber."

Jin kept himself quite while maintaining a stoic and emotionless expression as he continued to look at the girl with piercing gaze. Face to face, their emerald orbs continued to collide.

"Upon your summoning, I have come forth."

As the girl introduced more of herself, Jin felt that his Nox Nyctores is faintly glowing.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

_To be continued…_

**  
**Author's Notes**: Finally! I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a while now! And I'm glad it turned out well.

For now, I wouldn't want to spoil you my fellow readers with anything. So, just stay tuned for the next following chapters so that you will know the answers on some confusing parts of the story.

As usual, don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks!

See you next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 7 – Collision with Destiny


	7. Collision with Destiny

**Author's Notes**: Hey there, my fellow readers! I just wanna thank everybody for the support of this story! Keep em' coming!

I just want to atleast update this one last time before the end of this year. And I've been so preoccupied with my celebrations. So, read on!

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 7** – Collision with Destiny

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

The Hero of Ikaruga took off the glove covering his right hand and noticed the glowing insignia on the back of it. He looked at it piercingly, realizing the inevitable. Although, he didn't want this in the first place. He can no longer deny the inevitable.

He… Has truly became a part of this war.

Jin showed the back of his right hand to the girl in front of him.

"Does this answer your question?"

The girl nodded and continued her speech.

"From now on, you will have my sword, and your destiny shall be mine. This completes our pact."

Jin puts back the glove on his right hand. Even then, the reddish glow can still be seen. His eyes widened as he felt the sudden rush of presence outside.

"Your orders? My Master."

Jin then slowly pointed a finger outside.

"Go."

"Yes, my Master!"

The girl then dashed fast outside where her opponent is, leaving Jin to contemplate on his situation for a while.

On the far end of the Kisaragi Manor, Shirou quickened his pace to the presence he was feeling.

"It's gotta be close."

On the way, he heard clashes of weapons. He finally reached the gate of the said Manor, but the gate was locked.

Back to the garden of the Manor, two Servants are in fierce battle. Flowers splattered everywhere as their weapons clashes.

Jin walked calmly on the battlefield, as he watched the two Servants fight. In time, he saw that his Servant seems to be wielding some kind of invisible weapon. The same one that had strike enough force to knock him back the same way earlier.

"Impressive."

Not even caring what would happen, weather his Servant win or not, he continued to watch.

Lancer took notice of the unseen force his opponent is wielding. It's powerful despite it's hidden form.

"Cheater! How dare you conceal your weapon!"

The only reply he got was another slash from his opponent, sending him flying back.

"What's wrong, Lancer? Standing around idly doesn't suit you. If you're not gonna fight, then I'll finish you right here."

"Let me ask one thing. Your Noble Phantasm… is it a sword?"

"Who knows? It might be an axe? A spear? No, it could even be a bow."

"Spare me your crap, Saber."

Lancer took a fighting position. Saber noticed some kind of magical force all being seemed to be gathering on her opponent's weapon.

"This is only our first meeting. How about we call it even?"

"That will not happen! You shall be defeated here."

"My objective was just to check things out, you know. Now that a Servant has appeared, I don't plan on staying for too long."

Lancer's spear has let out an explosion of energy as he jumped up.

"Your heart is mine!"

Saber managed to avoid the first strike, but it seems that was only meant to be a foil.

"GAE BULGA!"

The spear glowed a bright red flash, and it's tip suddenly changed trajectory and hit Saber dead in the chest, in the place where her heart is located. Fortunately, it missed.

She fell to her knees and hold the damaged area, and it seems part of her armor has been shattered.

"A curse? No, it was a reversal of causality."

"You dodged it… My finishing blow, Gae Bulga."

"Gae Bulga? Then, you're Ireland's champion?"

This earned a surprised look on her Master watching from a few feet away from them.

"Gae Bulga… The chanted barbs that can penetrate any kind of defenses. It sets piercing its target's heart as it's goal, and the movement of the spear will change to accomplish that goal. Is that the cursed red spear that the Hound of Culann wields?"

"Damnit… I'm screwed if I use this weapon and my opponent doesn't die. Being famous has it's downside. When a Servant's identity was found out, a Servant should fight until the very end… But, my Master is a coward. Telling me bullshit like "return if your lance is dodged."

"Are you running away?"

"I don't mind you chasing after me. However, be prepared to die once you did!"

The Lancer then jumped high and vanishes.

"Wait!"

Still holding her chest, she once again fell to her knees. Jin took notice that the fight was already over, so he went to her.

"You alright?"

To be honest, Jin didn't even know why he asked that. To show some little concern over another person, or spirit, or whatever. And he quickly noticed that her wound has healed. He then remembered reading in that book that a Servant will quickly regenerate any kind of wound, but it only heals the external part, not the internal.

"I'm fine, Master."

"So, you're the Saber class. Correct?"

"Yes. Please, call me Saber, Master."

"Fine."

Jin then quickly noticed another presence not very far from them. His Servant also took notice.

"Master. Please, heal me."

"Heal you?"

True, Jin has some knowledge in healing magic, but would it even work on a Servant? Servants are said to be spiritual beings. But, they're still occupying physical bodies. Ars Magus is still a form of magic like Mana. So…

Jin then held out one of his hands in the direction of her chest and closed his eyes. As Jin chanted silently, a bright glow in the form of a rune circle began to appear in his hands as the glow enveloped the damaged inner part of Saber's chest.

"_Master? Wh-what kind of magic is this? This… this is not Mana but… But, it's still…"_

Saber said those words silently in her head as she felt the warm aura of the unknown magic her Master is emitting. Soon enough, the wound inside her healed just the same.

"Thank you, Master."

"Stay hidden for a while."

"Did you feel something, Master?"

"Well, kinda… Someone is approaching."

"I understand…"

Saber then gone on to her hidden form, as Jin waited for the stranger.

He finally noticed that a figure is coming up towards them. The figure then came then came to view and stop in front of them while trying hard to catch his breath. It took him moments, but then managed to hold himself up and noticed the pair in front of him. He scanned the surroundings, and it seems the whole garden was a mess.

He returned his gaze to the more likely twins in front of him.

"You two… Wh-what happened here?"

The orange-haired boy was talking about both of them.

"So, you're a Magi?"

"Huh? Magi? What of it?"

"The mere fact that you can see a Servant proves it."

"Servant?"

Jin then turned his gaze to Saber.

"Ummm… Right… So, what happened here?"

"That's none of your business… "

"Hey, now! I'm asking you nicely here!"

"And I answered your question truthfully."

"What-"

Saber then signaled for Jin.

"Master… I feel something. A Servant is near."

"Hmph… How unwise…"

Both Jin and Saber jumped high at the same time on the top roof of the Manor, and then jumped down.

Shirou then let out a groan of annoyance as he ran after them.

True enough, when he got there, they are at the front entrance of the Manor. It seems they're just there, waiting for something.

Shirou got beside the blonde-haired knight.

"What's going on here?"

He got no response. The tall, stoic knight was just staring ahead. True enough, no one is there. That is until seconds later, his female companion dashed and clashed with somebody's weapon far ahead.

"What's that?"

Shirou then ran forward to the source, leaving Jin behind.

"How foolish… You want to die?"

Saber clearly crushed Archer's weapons with one full strike making him fall on his knees.

"Archer! Vanish!"

Her servant fortunately made in time to disappear completely. However, this must be a rather idiotic decision as the Saber class Servant ran towards her. She tried to use a random magic jewel of hers to stop her, but to no avail.

"Hey, both of you! Stop it!"

Both of the girls took noticed. But, it seems the female knight ignored it and kept running towards the red magi.

"That's enough!"

That's the time where Saber stopped, she heard the voice of her Master. She was rather disappointed.

"She is Archer's Servant! She must be defeated!"

"I said that's enough… "

Looking at her Master's piercing green eyes, Saber succumbed to the command and lowered her sword. A rather humiliating feat for one such as her.

Jin then looked at the familiar red magi in front of him, while the red magi did the same to the blue knight.

"Rin Tohsaka…"

"Jin Kisaragi… "

Shirou looked the same at the red magi who is the known model student on his school.

"T-Tohsaka?"

"Good evening, Emiya-kun."

**Kisaragi Family Manor – Backyard Garden**

Rin used some kind of spell to mend the broken windows on the back of the Manor.

"Well now, I'm sure you two could have taken care of this, Emiya-kun and Kisaragi-kun."

Shirou was the first to react at that statement.

"Wow! I can't do what you just did."

"Huh? This is like the most basic of basics no matter what school you belong to!"

"Eh? I've only learned what my dad has told me, so I don't know what are basics or rudiments."

"Huh? Do you mean that you don't even know how to use the five major elements or how to create a pass?"

"Nope."

"So… You're an amateur? Then, what about you, Kisaragi-kun?"

She turned her gaze towards the blue knight.

"I don't know such spells."

"Oh, man.. You too?"

"I'm only capable of spells belonging to the Ars Magus magic type."

"Ars Magus? You mean, the magic that is bred from the Black Beast?"

"That's right."

"Then… You are indeed a more than capable Master of Saber."

Jin just let out a sigh of annoyance at that. Saber remained to listen.

"Umm… Excuse me, guys! But, what's all this going on here? What's this Master and Servant and Magic and whatever thing?"

Shirou asked those in an impatient manner. Confused as he is. Rin then prepared herself for a long answer.

"What you're seeing right here is a war called the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War?"

"Yes. It's a war between seven Masters with their seven Servants. Those seven Masters are called upon to this war to fight for a prized treasure called the Holy Grail, which would grant any wish to the bearer."

"The Holy Grail… How does one bear it?"

"Basically, when only one Master and Servant left… The chosen will be able to get the Holy Grail and acquire any wish they want."

"Then that means…"

"That's right. The task of a Master is to eliminate another Master. As proof of that, we have holy marks on one of our hands to signify our pact with our Servant."

Rin then showed the back of her hand to Shirou, then Jin followed suit and showed his, albeit his eyes closed all the time.

"Kisaragi-kun? You know the functions of these holy marks, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you see it now, Emiya-kun? Once every several decades, seven Masters are chosen. They each were given a Servant, and fight for the possession of the Holy Grail."

Knowing this, Shirou lowered his head.

"That's just… That's just wrong!"

"Hm?"

"Killing yourselves will not accomplish anything!"

"Don't be foolish, Emiya-kun. Besides, you're not even a Master. Although, you're still a Magi. Its strange for you not to know these things. But, you shouldn't get too involved. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well now, I think that will be it. Why don't we call it a day? What do you say, Kisaragi-kun?"

"Do what you want."

"I take that as a yes. See you in school tomorrow, then."

"Hmph…"

Jin then lowered his head and sighed with annoyance, then looked at his Servant.

"Saber, kindly escort these people out."

Saber nodded and then go on ahead of them with Rin and Shirou following behind.

Jin was left behind to contemplate his situation, again.

"There's no turning back now…"

The mission given to him by the NOL has flooded his mind.

How ironic for him, who has followed orders for all his life, who has courses decided upon by others, will have his own way of accomplishing something…

**  
**Author's Notes**: I wrote this chapter in a rush. Simply because I still have some important things to do, and I just sneak in doing this chapter in my schedule.

Hopefully, you all still enjoyed it! (I hope)

Don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks!

Until next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter: **Chapter 8 - The Hero of Ikaruga


	8. The Hero of Ikaruga

**Author's Notes**: I'm really really sorry for the long hiatus once again. Been busy with college stuffs! Haven't updated for 3 months straight. Well anyways, basically, this Chapter will mostly deal with Flashbacks.

I'm going to say right now that this Fanfic will contain some RPG elements, it's no use hiding that anymore. So…

LET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURN!

ACTION!

**  
**Chapter 8** – The Hero of Ikaruga

Hell on Earth…

That was most likely the perfect term to describe this place.

Shouts, screams and war cries echoing loudly, mixing in with the tearing sound of flames. Houses are burning, trees are incinerating, everthing… Everything is on fire.

It seems the Ikaruga Union managed to hold out and defeat the assaulting NOL Troops. Although, Tenjou knows he can't rest easy yet. There may be reinforcements to come soon. After a few hours of having his warriors healed up, a messanger came to Tenjou, telling him of another NOL Squad approaching their way, but this squad will probably be the last one attacking.

Tenjou couldn't be more relieved at that fact, but the thought of fighting another NOL battalion worried him. But they need to hold out this territory as much as they can, should this union fall, the Ikaruga will fall completely to the hands of the Librarium.

Tenjou once again alerted his own battalion of troops which are still quite large in numbers though some are injured. Altogether, they awaited for the arrival of the said final Squad of NOL Troops.

Amidst the flames, Tenjou spotted a figure. Quite smallish body frame and based on the silhouette behind the flames, he or she seems to be holding a Katana-type sword. He managed to take a glance at the figure.

It seems to be of a young male. Clothed in NOL Major Uniform. Beautiful and slender, with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. Despite that, the young man emitted a powerful aura of authority, elegance and pride. Soon, battalions of NOL Soldiers, male and female who are probably twice or even thrice the young man's age came walking behind him.

Tenjou, not letting any single moment waste, ordered his troops on the frontline and assault the enemy.

The young man sensed the attackers, and ordered the soldiers behind him to attack as well.

Once again, shouts, cries and war cries coupled with sounds of blades clashing…

It seems Tenjou has underestimated this battalion, most especially the young commander. The Ikaruga Troops are being decimated. Although, it seems the current NOL Squad are not attacking in large groups but rather in small quantities, and they are not going on full-out assaults. It seems the young commander is quite the intelligent strategist as well.

Hours later, the Ikaruga Troops that Tenjou sent is now fully destroyed, although the NOL Squad has some of it's losses in troops as well. Despite that, they kept moving forward. Tenjou will have to rely on their last line of defense guarding the main Ikaruga Federation Manor headed by his apprentice, Bang Shishigami.

Within just a day, this young commander's NOL Squad completely destroyed all of Ikaruga's frontline defenses. In the second day, this NOL Squad then defeated the main guard force surrounding the Ikaruga Federation Manor.

It seems Ikaruga has lost…

Tenjou was then greeted by the young commander kicking the entrance door in his main room.

"Tenjou of the Ikaruga Federation, eh?"

"My my… You sure are fast.. I can't believe such talents from a young soul such as you.."

"Hmph."

"May I know the name of the destroyer of Ikaruga?"

The young man lowered his head and closed his eyes, as if having second thoughts.

"Well?"

"… Jin Kisaragi"

"Such a kind-sounding name, although far-off from your reputation, Major."

The young man remained silent.

"Those eyes… Eyes that shine brightly in the darkness of the night… Eyes that are completely unfazed and emotionless… Beautiful…"

Tenjou stood up, raised his large spear and pointed it at his opponent.

"My name is Tenjou, leader of the Ikaruga Union. And as the chosen leader of this federation, I will not go down without a fight. Even if we're defeated, our honor will shine forever."

Tenjou then readied his battle stance.

"Come! Show me what you can do, boy!"

With that, a sound weapons clashing fiercely we're heard…

The NOL Soldiers are helding captive Ikaruga Soldiers in place as they await for their young commander. Impatient, they await the result of the main battle.

The full moon shone brightly in the windows of the Ikaruga Manor. In the main room, there appeared a young Knight, standing in front of a fallen, battered and beaten warrior.

"I… I can't believe it…"

The young man retained his silence as he watched the almost fallen bloodied ragdoll in front of him. Despite that, Tenjou smiled and laughed at his opponent.

"He he he he… I've never had this kind of battle… In a very long time.. Although… I didn't expect my death as… A result…"

"Let me put you out of your misery…"

With that, Jin raised his Nox Nyctores weapon in the air. Waiting a few more seconds to gather enough magic, he thrusts his katana into the ground with one hand.

His lips then chanted silently…

_Rengoku Hyouya _

Huge chunks of ice encased the already fallen Tenjou. Standing tall like a statue and dying as a result.

Jin looked on a few minutes on what he had created. Although, this event just simply disappoints him.

For the only reason he had done this is because this was his orders…

He sheathed his Nox Nyctores and heads out…

The sun had already shown it's face and illuminated the aftermath of Ikaruga's destruction.

There's nothing left of the Ikaruga. Houses are already burned into pieces, the luscious trees in the surroundings now a mere burnt pieces of wood.

The earth is dry and ragged.

Outside the Ikaruga Manor, amidst the battlefields, NOL Soldiers have spotted a figure behind the ashes of dirt. Nervously, they awaited the figure to come into view. Some of them can't even look.

Their doubts had vanished once they recognize the figure to be their young commander. All of them then cheered victoriously, shouting all around.

The young commander just ignored the cheers and went in front of them. Overlooking the battlefield now turned to a wasteland.

_Our Commander is the God of War!_

_He always stands in the frontline and does not know defeat!_

_No one can stand in the way of Major Kisaragi!_

_He is the total incarnation of a Phoenix!_

The young man, who commandeered a battalion to finally defeat the rebelling Ikaruga Union, just stands there idly, with his Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa besides him. Standing tall on a luscious grassy field, looking overhead at the aftermath of the battlefield. Yet, his eyes emitted nothing but disappointment. Nothing but an empty void filled with despair.

He was just following orders…

The background then suddenly turns pitch black, and a greenish, ghostly image appeared…

_Your memories are going to be so delicious! Ha ha ha ha ha…_

"AAAARRGHHHH!"

Jin then awoke from what seems like a nightmare. He was sweating profusely and his breaths we're ragged. The bright full moon illuminating his figure.

"Master? What's wrong?"

He heard the concerned voice of his now Servant, Saber. Now de-materialized so Jin can look at her fully.

"It's nothing…"

"Master…"

"I just… Had a bad nightmare, is all."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes, a nightmare…"

That mysterious ghost from his past. He can never forget that devious smile, that same figure who told him all about his beloved brother many years ago. The one who forced him to commit such dastardly deed.

"Master, are you alright now?"

"I said I'm alright. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes.. I understand, Master. I'm… Sorry, if I upset you…"

"It's alright… Just please, let me sleep…"

"Yes…"

With that Saber returned to her materialized form and disappeared. Jin returned to his sleep, though nervous of the fact that he might have another dream like that.

Unbeknownst to him, his Servant also saw his dream. It's only natural for a Master and a Servant to share dreams at some times.

_Master… So, you are just like me… Master... You only did it… Because, you we're also told to…_

**  
**Author's Notes**: This Chapter is kinda short. Mostly because it only focused on Jin's dream. So, I might update quickly by the next.

As usual, don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks!

See you next time! ^_^

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 9 – Berserker


End file.
